


To Repair A Broken Doll

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When the broken doll is brought to his warehouse, Yuki agrees to fix her as he had fixed many like her before. It was only when he began the repairs, that he realised that this time something was different.





	To Repair A Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterChurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/gifts).



The screeching wailing came to a sudden stop, both a relief and a curse to the man working below. He was now free of the complaints of the old air conditioning unit, but being without air conditioning on the hottest day of the year was far from desirable. It wasn't like he could afford a new model either, he hoped it could be repaired.

Pulling over a stepladder, Yuki began to investigate the source of the fault. He was good at repairs, having spent most of his young life working in the industry, and soon found the fault. He worked as quickly as he could, but he was dripping with sweat by the time the air conditioning unit came back on. This time with a loud buzzing sound, which he supposed was an improvement.

“What is this, an oven?” His friend demanded, pulling a broken unit into the warehouse.

“The AC packed in, it's fixed now,” Yuki explained, curiously climbing down the ladder to look at what his friend had brought in. “Where did you get the 'borg?”

“Found her in a skip,” Masashi answered, “The former owner gave me permission to take her, he couldn't afford the repair.”

“More likely, didn't want to spend money on a used model. I know exactly what kind of business a unit like this came from,” Yuki scolded, “Really Masashi, you bring me a doll?”

“I needed a waitress for my cafe, she's attractive enough and I'm sure if anyone can reprogram her, it would be you,” Masashi challenged.

“I could,” Yuki agreed, “Assuming I can get her working. She's pretty damaged.”

“Don't pretend you can't, you insult us both,” Masashi responded, “Just tell me the cost. I know it will be expensive, I'm prepared to pay.”

“You really want to blow your inheritance on her?” Yuki questioned. “Fine, but don't come crying to me when you don't make enough profits to cover the cost.”

“How much,” Masashi ordered, calmly excepting the number, “Two years wages for a human, I say it's worth it.”

“For your sake, I hope you're right,” Yuki answered. Masashi had always been a little impulsive in his business decisions. Some risks paying off greatly, others not so much.

“All the high end restaurants have cyborgs on the staff, it'll make my own place seem more up market. She's so pretty too, I can hike up the prices, get a better clientele.” Masashi explained.

“Whatever, just help me lift her up on the workbench,” Yuki ordered, not needing to hear Masashi rationalise his irrational decision.

“She's heavy,” Masashi warned, taking the doll's weight at her legs as Yuki lifted her beneath the shoulders. She really was heavy, more metal than flesh, but they got her onto the workbench all the same. It was then that Yuki really allowed himself to look at her, and appreciate what Masashi saw. This particular model looked to be part European, with pale skin and long blond curls. He couldn't see her eyes, for they were shut, but her lips were painted a pinkish red and perfectly inviting. On her slim body was a school girl outfit, consisting of a dark tartan skirt, white shirt and black blazer.

“I hate when men turn teenagers into an object of desire,” Yuki complained. “Why can't they go after real women? Look, her chest isn't even fully formed.”

“Don't ask me, you know I only want her as a waitress,” Masashi reminded him.

“Of course,” Yuki agreed, “And you won't mind at all when I erase her current programming.”

“Not at all,” Masashi answered. Perhaps he was being honest, Yuki decided, Masashi hadn't even reacted to the threat that this doll would no longer be usable for sex. “Honestly Yuki, I just want a waitress.”

“Then a waitress you'll get,” Yuki reassured his friend, “Assuming I can repair her of course.”

 

Once Masashi had left, Yuki got to work accessing the damage of the broken cyborg. He'd repaired more than a few units before now, but if the internal programming chips were too damaged then there was no chance. He was good, but he wasn't good enough to build an entire artificial intelligence from scratch.

Like a human, the computer hardware was stored inside the head, close enough to monitor most of the senses almost instantly. Usually there was a switch on the back of the neck, or behind the ear, but surprisingly this unit didn't seem to have a switch in either of these locations.

“You're a strange model, my dear,” Yuki teased the cyborg, running his fingers along her scalp trying to find a way to open it up to access the machinery inside. He found the join, but not much more. He was almost ready to give up, when he found the switch was built inside the cartilage of the right ear. It was subtly hidden, perhaps so that clientele couldn't sabotage the units easily? He'd never worked with a doll before, hadn't realised that they would be different.

“What?” Yuki stammered, staring inside the skull at the very human brain inside. It was covered in wires, but was very much flesh. The flesh should only be on the outside, the parts people could see and touch. Why was this machine so human inside? Shaken, he shut the skull and took a step back. This cyborg wasn't normal, he thought growing pale. Could it be that the dark rumours were true? Real humans were being turned into machines?

Gathering his courage, he re-opened the skull and unhooked some of the wires, startled when a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. As he looked down, he saw the eyes had opened, the machine, no this girl, was awake.

“What are you doing to me?” The girl demanded, no not a girl, that was a man's voice. Unless the voice-box had been tampered with. But who would do such a thing?

“I'm a mechanic, I was trying to fix you,” Yuki answered, not liking the way the cyborg laughed. It was a dark laugh, manic even, the laugh of a person who had given up on everything.

“How noble of you,” The cyborg answered, “Intentionally or not, you've broken the control wires. I suppose I should thank you.”

“You really were human once, weren't you?” Yuki stammered, rubbing his wrist as the cyborg let go. The doll had quite a grip, he reflected. If he wasn't trusted by the cyborg, he could quite easily be dead right now.

“Parts of me,” The cyborg answered, fixing his own skull and moving into a sitting position. “I remember being a man, Masasya was his name, but this isn't Masasya's body. This is...”

“It's OK, you don't have to tell me,” Yuki said gently, as the cyborg's voice broke close to tears.

“This is my sister's body, wrapped up around a machine,” He finished. “I was aware of it all you know. Every last second, a helpless spectator, but I broke myself, the second I got a fraction of control. I should be dead, but you saved me. Maybe I'm angry? I no longer know if what I'm feeling is true.”

“I'm so sorry,” Yuki apologised, horrified by the story he was hearing. Did Masasya think he was part of this torture? It was no wonder he looked so angry, if that was the case. “Masaya...”

“Masaya is dead!” The cyborg snapped, “They called me Hizaki, I suppose that's who I am.”

“Hizaki,” Yuki corrected. “Please, if there is...”

“What were you planning to do with me?” Hizaki demanded, “When I was fixed?”

“My friend found you in a skip,” Yuki explained, “He owns a restaurant and believes that a cyborg waitress would make his establishment more high end. Or should I say waiter?”

“Waiter,” Hizaki answered, “They kept some parts of my body intact.”

“I'm so sorry,” Yuki said, his heart breaking at what he was being told. How could anyone do this to another person? To keep Hizaki conscious though it all, it was inconceivable evil. “If there's anyway to help you, please let me know.”

“I suppose you could start with repairing my leg,” Hizaki relented, it's words a much welcomed relief to Yuki, who had half feared that the cyborg would have given up on living all together.

 

They kept the truth from Masashi, as Hizaki didn't want to share the truth with his new owner. It was a reluctant decision on Yuki's behalf, for he wanted dearly to talk to Masashi about what he had discovered. He kept Hizaki's trust all the same, allowing the other to leave under his disguised identity.

He quickly realised he missed the cyborg, frequently finding any excuse he could to visit Masashi's restaurant to check up on him. The cyborg never once showed any recognition, or faltered in his work and he began to wonder if perhaps he had dreamed up the whole thing.

For his own sanity, he stopped his visits and returned his focus back on his work. Whatever the two of them had shared in the two weeks he had spent on the repairs, was now just a memory. These feelings he felt, couldn't be real and even if they were, they were still very wrong.

A few days passed before he heard the knocking on his warehouse door. Assuming it was a customer, he went to answer it, stunned to see the blond on the other side. Before he could even say a word, the man had made his way inside.

“Hizaki, what are you doing here?” Yuki asked, “Does Masashi know?”

“I sneaked out,” Hizaki admitted, “You never come and visit me any more...”

“You seemed content enough, it's not like we talked. You didn't even react to my presence!” Yuki accused.

“You never gave me chance to talk to you alone!” Hizaki exclaimed. “You expect me to break cover, in the middle of a restaurant, where anyone can see?”

“I'm sorry, I should have...” Yuki began, startled by Hizaki's reaction. He had no idea his visits meant so much to the other.

“You should have thought!” Hizaki exclaimed. “Just once, or was I wrong to think of you as my friend?”

“You weren't wrong,” Yuki answered, trying to keep his tone gentle. He wasn't used to seeing Hizaki so upset, except for his anger when he had first woken the cyborg had never been anything but calm. “I should have visited you, found a chance to talk, only I didn't know that you cared for me to.”

“You care for me?” Hizaki repeated, “The way you say that, it sounds like more than a friend?”

“I should be honest,” Yuki decided, “It's not just girls that can make me feel warm inside.”

“Not just girls,” Hizaki repeated, a smile on his lips. “If I didn't know better, I would think you were turned on by me.”

“That's not...” Yuki protested, unable to finish the lie.

“You dirty pervert!” Hizaki said, his tone light and teasing, “You want to see what's beneath my skirts, don't you?”

“I could never ask that of you,” Yuki protested, “After everything you've been through, I think that...”

“I deserve a little pleasure,” Hizaki finished, “With a man that I choose. I'm well experienced, I could make you feel all sorts of bliss.”

“This is wrong,” Yuki protested, but the cyborg was stronger than him and wasn't taking no for an answer. Before he knew it, he had been lifted up onto the work bench whilst the beautiful blond was parting his thighs.

“Do you want this, do you want me?” Hizaki asked.

“I do, but...” Yuki began, relieved when the cyborg stopped his advances.

“I won't force you, I would never do anything to hurt you,” Hizaki apologised. “I shouldn't have come here, I've damaged the friendship that we had. It's easier being a robot, it helps to keep emotions in check.”

“Don't leave!” Yuki begged, “I said you could, didn't I? I consent to your pleasure.”

“A yes means nothing without enthusiasm,” Hizaki answered. “I don't know when I'll be able to come back, but when I do I'm sure you'll have made up your mind.”

 

Yuki pondered Hizaki's offer over the next few days, growing more excited by the concept and less hesitant. It was Hizaki who had made the proposal, it was clear that he wanted the answer to be yes. The other's reasoning didn't entirely make sense to him, but he felt it was along the lines of the cyborg wanting to return his sense of self. To choose who he pleased, instead of simply being forced. Had he chosen him out of desire, or because he was the easiest option? Many would argue it was the second, but Yuki was convinced that Hizaki cared for him. At very least, Hizaki valued him as a friend and that was enough.

By the time Hizaki returned to him, he had already made sure he had the necessary preparations in his bedroom and insured that his entire home was clean and tidy. He was more than ready when the other entered his warehouse, his decision on the matter left unspoken. There was no need for words, yet Hizaki seemed to insist on them anyway.

“I brought a few outfits, I can wear whatever pleases you,” Hizaki promised.

“You please me, in anything you choose,” Yuki answered, his eyes roaming over Hizaki's black mid-thigh flared skirt and frilly white shirt. “I don't want you to change. You're stunning already.”

“Well then,” Hizaki said placing an arm around Yuki's waist, “Where do you want me to take you?”

“I live upstairs,” Yuki answered, accepting the offered kiss before breaking away to lock up the warehouse and lead Hizaki to his bedroom. He hesitated inside the room, not sure how Hizaki wanted to do this, but the other already had ideas. Before he knew it, he was laid on his own bed with the divine creation straddling him to keep him in place. He hadn't expected to be dominated tonight, but was quite happy for the other to keep control. It was actually incredibly erotic to be claimed by such a feminine looking man. More importantly, with Hizaki in control he felt no need to feel like he was abusing the other. Hizaki wouldn't do anything further than what he was comfortable with.

He felt the other move against his crotch, his own body responding almost instantly. He wanted to be with this man so badly, wanted anything that was on offer. He was horny and desperate, it almost made him feel ashamed.

“This is the enthusiasm I asked for,” Hizaki reassured him, kissing him again before making short work of removing Yuki's clothes. It was only when he was naked, that Yuki reached up and began to unbutton the other's shirt. He didn't know what to expect, for whilst the waist was feminine his chest was not pronounced. As the cloth fell away, he was met by a decisively male chest. So, Hizaki had been used as a doll for gay men? It explained why he had male genitals beneath all the frills.

“Do I disappoint you?” Hizaki asked.

“Not at all, you're beautiful,” Yuki answered, reaching for the fastenings on the skirt and helping the other out of his remaining clothes. Naked Hizaki was everything he had hoped for, but it was his cock that held Yuki's attention. There was something about the hard masculine flesh that always made him weak at the knees. Without thinking, he reached over and began to stroke the other, familiarising himself with the other's body as he always liked to do. Above him Hizaki moaned quietly, his pleasured expression stunning to behold.

“Oh yes,” Hizaki moaned, “Like that. Use your hand, you dirty little boy.”

“As you wish,” Yuki promised, pleasuring Hizaki with fingers alone until pre-cum was dripping between his fingers. It was only then that Hizaki pushed his hand away, and with a perverted smile of his own, moved his own lips down over Yuki's length. With delight Yuki lay back, watching the other suck his length with fascinating. It felt so good to be together like this. So very right.

“I want this cock in all my holes,” Hizaki pouted as he sat back up and gave Yuki a pleading look. All of his holes? Oh! With delight Yuki reached for the lube and waited for the other to move onto all fours so that he could prepare him.

Gently he slipped a finger, dripping in lube, into the other. He wanted to make sure that this was right, that he was being gentle so not to cause any pain. Hizaki had been through enough, he wanted the other to know that he was loved and not just used.

He slipped another finger beside the first, followed by a third. Stretching and pleasing the other until he was a trembling mess on his bed. It was clear that Hizaki loved this and it made him feel good to make the other so happy. Was this what Hizaki had meant by needing enthusiasm? He understood the other's requirement completing, consent was not enough for sex like this.

“You've prepared me well,” Hizaki reassured Yuki as he pulled back and returned to his straddled position over the mechanic. “Now let me use this hole, to please you. My filthy little boy.”

“You've already pleased me,” Yuki answered, but he moaned in pure bliss all the same as the other rode him. Through it all, he couldn't take his eyes off the other's stunning frame. Hizaki was beautiful, in every way imaginable, and he would do everything in his power to make sure Hizaki stayed that way.

He came inside the other, his own chest already speckled in white cum from Hizaki's pleasure. He saw the cyborg hesitate in the aftermath, the one part of sex he clearly was not familiar with. Taking the lead, Yuki pulled Hizaki into his arms and gently held him.

“I'll protect you from now on,” Yuki promised, “But there is a catch. We need to tell Masashi.”

“Why does he need to know?” Hizaki protested, “You promised me that you'd keep my secret.”

“But don't you see,” Yuki encouraged, “If Masashi knows what you are, he'll treat you as a person. Which would mean..”

“I could visit you whenever I liked,” Hizaki finished.

“I won't push you,” Yuki promised, not that there was any need to do so. Many thinks about Hizaki were still a mystery to him, but one thing he knew for sure, the other wanted him and once you wanted a person, it was impossible to stay away.

 

 


End file.
